Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26575165-20171215115606/@comment-27122608-20171216012612
Greenn06 a écrit : Phénix Marco "Bah justement, je n'avais pas été voir la page d'après mais c'est encore plus clair que ce n'était pas du 1 VS 1. NOUS n'avons pas pu battre Jack et Jack a été incapable de battre l'un de NOUS donc je ne les vois pas affronter Jack seul." Tout comme wanda sous entendrait que Jack à attaqué les autres minks sans succès dans la mêlée (c'est du donnant donnant là).. on est pas d'accord ? "Par ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas le débat d'égalité de Nekomamushi - Inuarashi (se relayant ou pas) et Jack. En se relayant, ils ont été incapables de le battre. Déjà une preuve que ce n'est pas très égal comme combat en ce qui me concerne pour un 1 VS 1." Tout comme Jack en à été incapable aussi. C'es vrai que ce n'est pas très égal et ça fait d'ailleurs parti d'un avantage certain que j'accorde à l'égalité que j'établis moi même (une preuve de supériorité de Jack d'un véritable 1 Vs 1 contre un duc sur le long terme). En se relayant et dans ses conditions, ils ont combattu à l'arrêt Jack. Après ok on peut spéculer sur l'éveil ou sur Jack qui se retenait etc .. mais c'est pour moi un fait indiscutable. "Ensuite, on a clairement à deux reprises, Wanda qui parle de Jack VS ILS, NOUS. Tu dis toi-même que les Minks avaient le dessus plus haut mais malgré cela, ils n'ont pas battu Jack. Et Wanda dit NOUS, en sachant qu'elle est vraisemblablement une Mousquetaire à l'instar de Carrot. Si jamais, ça limite à un groupe, c'est les Mousquetaires et les Ducs." Je vois plutôt l'utilisation de 2 nous et pas d'un "ils" : "we were unable to suppress Jack himself" Et "Jack was equally unsucessful in defeating Either of us" "Clairement, pour moi, c'est un faux débat à partir du moment où une égalité est apparue en plusieurs contre 1. Après, ils se seraient battus en duo... là, je ne dis pas." Jack n'est pas seul, wanda parle d'un armée sans fin comparable à des zombies (plus sheepshead). Et d'après elle toujours, en les combattant, Jack n'est parvenu à vaincre aucun d'entre eux (1 partout). Sauf que tu oublies un fait très important. Hormis contre Jack, les Minks avaient le dessus. 'Tout comme wanda sous entendrait que Jack à attaqué les autres minks sans succès dans la mêlée (c'est du donnant donnant là).. on est pas d'accord ? ' Absolument pas. A partir du moment où les Minks ont dessus sur tout sauf Jack... je ne vois pas comment Jack serait aidé dans ses combats tandis qu'à l'inverse, Wanda dit clairement NOUS (donc ILS, les Minkmen (discours indirect)) avons été incapables de. Tandis que Jack a été incapable de battre l'UN DE CEUX qui le combattait (à moins que tu nous dises que pendant 5 jours, la troupe de Jack a été capable de vaincre 0 Minkmen mais là, ce serait complètement surréaliste) et vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas du 1 VS 1, au vu des expressions utilisées par Wanda (aucune honte à ça, c'est la guerre) - Si Jack se retrouve à devoir gérer le Duc + 1 mousquetaire, 40% du temps, le Duc seul 50% du temps et le Duc + 2 mousquetaires 10% du temps, ce n'est pas donnant-donnant. A partir de ce moment, je ne peux voir que Jack > les ducs sans compter que les ducs se relayaient, là où Jack était en continu. Les Ducs sont très forts sans aucun doute mais Jack, c'est encore une catégorie (une grosse pour moi) au dessus. Wanda parle d'une armée de zombies sans fin certes mais les Minks disent avoir le dessus sur eux. Visiblement, les navires de renforts de Jack n'amenait que de l'Infanterie de Base (Pas très malin de la part de Jack) En venant sur le topic à la toute base, je voyais les Ducs juste un cran en dessous de Jack mais quand j'ai reregardé précisément et les arguments de tous, concrètement, je ne vois aucun élément qui montre que les Ducs ont affronté pendant 12 heures Jack en solo. C'est plutôt l'inverse que je vois en relisant le manga. Après clairement, les Ducs étaient la pierre angulaire de la résistance contre Jack et peuvent sans aucun doute selon moi, résister un temps non négligeable seul sinon ça n'aurait pas été possible.